One Piece High School
by Orca Dia
Summary: an story of the beautiful Nico Robin who is the greatest celebrity and is idolized by every one have moved from Russia to Japan and is now going on grand line high, were alot is happening. and were 4 guys who is Zoro, Law, Sabo and Lucci are love with her, will she choose one of them or will she choose another five guye. and some other gret paring and some crack paring.
1. Chapter 1 first meeting

_Chapter 1 first meeting_

 _so I looked my story over and I saw that I have only made them 14 years old while some of them even have a car, that will not do for me so I made them around 15-16 years old mostly 16 years old, well here is the new updated chapter 1 of my One Piece high school story,_

It was 07:50 in the morning, there weren't many people in the class room or outside the hallway, it was quiet for a while until someone came screaming through the hall "HEY EVERYONE GOOD MORNING" it was Luffy who just had showed up at school and was already running through the hallway "HALLO EVERY ONE, DO YOU HEAR ME, I SAID GOOD MORNING" he kept on yelling.

"SHUT UP YOUR IDIOT, WHY DO YOU HAVE TO BE SO ANNOYING EARLY IN THE MORNING" Nami yelled at him while hitting him on the head, (Namis and Robins hairstyle is the same as after time had skip), "I SWEAR YOU ARE SO ANNOYING" Nami said before turning to look at Ace and Sabo "how can you two live with him" she asked.

"Don't know" they both said in the same time. Nami let out a sight before she heard someone yell to her.

"Nami my love, how are you" Sanji said while kind of walking and kind of dancing towards her "have you missed me" he asked, with heart ´s in his eyes.

"arrr why don't you give it a rest" Nami said and pushed Sanji away, she didn't want him to see the little blush on her check so she hurried into the class room as fast as possible, Sanji followed right after her like a poppy following its' master.

"HEY NAMIIIIIIIIII LOKE AT THIS" Nami turned around to see Vivi running towards her table with some kind of magazine in her hands. Once Vivi where at Namis table, she showed her the magazine, "look it's Nico Robin it says that she had moved to this town" (Robin is a famous singer, actor and super model, but she is at the same age as the rest) "OMG I so much want to meet her, she is just so great" Vivi and Nami shrieked.

"Hey girls what's up" Kalifa asked as she walked over to the two girls, she stopped when she spotted the magazine, "no way have Nico Robin moved to this town, Oh my god she is my favorite celebrity ever" She screamed.

"I didn't know you were the star crazy type" Jabura had almost just walked in the class room and had just now heard what the girls had been talking about and was in a teasing mood and let it out on them about their obsession with Robin.

"Look we don't just idolize every good for nothing super star, but Robin is special" all three girl yelled at Jabura at the same time, and if looks could kill Jabura was sure that he would be dead by now, actually it wasn't just those three girls every girl in that class room was giving him a deadly glare and almost all the boys.

"I'm sorry" he said with poppy eyes, but without any luck the girls were still furious at him for what he just said.

"Yea you better be" Nami was so angry that even Sanji kept his distant from her (and that says a lot).

"What is so special about her and no other celebrities" Kaku asked in a careful tone, everyone was afraid of the girls' anger, and especially afraid of Nami, Vivi and Kalifa.

"Are you kidding me, have you never heard of Nico Robin" Vivi had all most fall backwards after hearing that from Kaku, "she is the most Talented and famous teenage girl there is or ever have existed" both Nami and Kalifa nodded in agreement to what Vivi just said, "Nico Robin is born February 6th that makes her Aquarius, she's 16 years old, her height is 174,5 cm, she weight 47,5kg, she have beautiful silky Raven hair there compliment her white platinum skin, blue sapphire sea eyes that gives away a mysterious glitter, she have been voted to miss teenage beauty queen three years in a row and is still known as the most beautiful girl on earth, she is also miss soloist (that's the best female solo dancer) her blood type is S, her mother is Nico Olvia and her father is Nico Dracule Mihawk also known as Hawkeye Mihawk, owner of the Kuraigana lawyer company, she can speak French, Chines, Italian, Russian, Japanese, Spanish and of course English, she have gathering attention as and international singer, actress and super model, she started her career when she was 12 years old, she have 5 number one hits, she have her own hat line and her own line of hand bags, she is so perfect and incredibly" Kaku, Blueno, Zoro, Ace, Sabo, Kid and Law sweat dropped, Lucci haven't even paying attention to the conversation that was until they mention that this Nico Robin could speak Italian then he started to paying a little attention to what the girls where telling, (Lucci was born in Italian and lived there for eleven years, before his family moved to Japan), some of the other boys in the class where trying to take the magazine away to have a look of their beautiful Robin but Nami protected it, just like a dragon there are protecting its' gold.

"Hands of it's my magazine" Nami said with a scary look.

"But we just want to have a look at the beautiful Robin" a random guy said

"Yes so can we please have the magazine" another random guy asked

"No way, get your own" Kalifa said while she pushed her glasses at place, "and besides that's sexual harassment".

Then the door open up and in came their teacher Shanks, "every one pleases take your seat" everyone sat down on the seats that they were given at the start of the school year, "we have a lot that we need to achieve today" he said while taking out his paper from his bag, "but first we have a new student so pleases be nice too her" when he had said that a beautiful raven haired girl with sea blue eyes and the most sexiest curves that any male could desire, stand in to the class room, she was wearing a white shirt with long sleeves, a short tight pink skirt and some white boots "now why don't you introduce yourself" Shanks asked her in at friendly tone, mostly of the guys in the class had hearts in their eye and howling, the girl began to scream of Happiness having an international celebrity inside of their class room.

"Of course, hello everyone my name is Nico Robin, I am a new student here and I hope that we will have some great years together" she said while giving her usual sweet smile, some of the boys had begun to howl louder and scream about Robin sitting next to one of them, so did the girls, it ended up in an big fight between everyone in the class.

"Silence everyone, I'll decide where Miss Robin will be siting, and I won't hear any complaints you got that" Shanks knew that this would happened so he had to think care full of where he placed Robin, 'well I can't place her beside any of the girls and mostly of the boys are head over heels with her, so let's see' he looked around the class and then he spotted a good seat, "alright Miss Robin you may take your seat next to the boy whit a straw hat on" he said pointing towards the seat next to Luffy, Robin just nodded and took the seat she was giving.

The boy turn around to face her and gave her a big smile there reach his eyes "hey I am Monkey D Luffy it's nice to meet you" he was holding out his hand for her to shake it.

"It's nice to meet you too Monkey D Luffy I am Nico Robin" she thought that he seem childish but nice at the same time, so she took his hand to shake it and sat down beside him, and so the lesson continued.

 _hope it was good and please keep in mind I am not from enland_


	2. Chapter 2 making new friends

_Chapter 2 making new friends_

 **sorry for the waiting it me longer than I expected to finish chapter 2, but here it is I hope you readers will like it.**

Once the lesson had ended and it was break time all the girls in the class room had run over and was surrounding Robin and asking her a thousand of questions, Robin tried her best to answered all the girls questions, when suddenly a voice cut through the crowd, "hey, you're truly a beautiful girl" a guy with a long black pony tail had walked over to Robin and was now flirting with her, with a smooth smirk on his face.

He leant himself closer to Robins' face and was about to kiss her, when suddenly someone send him flying towards the wall, "show some self-control, mutt" Robin looked at who there had sent the other guy crashing to the wall, it was a very tall and slim boy, although he was also muscular with arched Eyebrows. He has raven black wavy shoulder length hair, and on his right shoulder there were sitting a white pigeon.

Robin didn't know what to say nor do, there just had been some guy there where flirting with her that weren't so strange actually it was pretty normal for her by now, but now he was lying face down at a wall which were the unusual part, no one had ever kicked someone for her before, not without getting paid or because they want to hit on her and was removing the competition out of the way but this guy weren't doing that and it looks like he weren't getting paid neither, so why would he kick that other guy for her, "um thank you. But is he going to be okay?" in the end this was what she decided to say.

"Yes he will be fine" the guy had a cold but mature voice, he kept his head in the direction of the other guy that he had send at the wall, but Robin could see that his eyes were looking at her, she couldn't tell if he was checking her out or if he's just looking down on her, this guy where truly a mystery to Robin.

"HEY WHAT'S YOU DEAL PIGEON BASTER" the other guy had just gotten up from the fall and was now ready to start a fight, so was the guy with the pigeon.

But before they could even begin to fight each other, a blond girl stopped them, "Both of you stop it, you should behave properly around Miss Robin" she scold them.

"Stay out of it Kalifa" the one with the long pony tall said. At the moment he said that Kalifa gave him a stroke on the head, "hey you witch just what is your problem" that sentence naturally earned him another stroke on the head "hey stop hitting my head, it hurts" he yelled at her.

"I'll stop when you stop acting so reckless in front of the world greatest singer, actor and model" Kalifa scold him, then she turned around towards Robin, "I am so sorry about those two, I'm Kalifa one of your biggest fan" she said while Robin sweat drooped and laugh nervously, Kalifa turned around towards the guy with the long pony tail and the other one with the pigeon, "now apologies to Robin", she pointed at them and looked angry while she looked down on them.

"Yea yea I'm sorry, by the way my name is Jabura" he said with a smug smile on his face, he was obviously trying to hit on Robin again, even though that he had been kicked so hard that he was flying towards a wall and hit in the head three times, the guy with the pigeon rolled his eyes of the other guys stupidity, this time Kalifa hit him so hard that his face crashed down in the floor.

The other guy with the pigeon sight, "Mi scuso per il sconvolto (in English: I'm sorry for the disturbed)" he said in Italian to Robin, he doesn't like to Apologies openly and especially while other people were listening, so he decided to do it in Italian so no one else would know, after all the girls said that she could speak Italian, so why not.

"che non importa, e posso udire che potete inoltre parlare italiano (in English: it doesn't matter, and I can hear you speak Italian too)" Robin answered in Italian too, "Non credo che ho ottenuto il vostro nome, io sono Nico Robin (in English: I don't believe I got your Name, I'm Nico Robin" She gave him one of her usual warm smile.

"Sono Rob Lucci (in English: I'm Rob Lucci)" he just gave her a nodded, checking her out up and down all the way, Lucci had never meet a girl before worth checking out, well not before today, he had to admit that Robin were gorges, she seems nice too, but that was as fare his thoughts go, but why was it that he needed to kick Jabura to the wall when he was flirting with Robin it weren't like he was in love with her or anything, but still he didn't like the scene of Jabura flirting with her, Lucci kept thinking of why he was behaving so strange in front of Robin what made her differences from the other girls.

"Hey can't you two speak English, so we others can understand you" Jabura interrupted Luccis thought and made him turn to look at him with a cold glare.

Robin on the other hand gave Jabura an apology, "oh I'm sorry, it's just not every day I meet someone who can speak Italian fluently in Japan" she said, Jabura just grunted, and Lucci gave him a smirk.

All of the sudden a ginger haired girl hugged her left arm, "Hey my name is Nami, I am also one of your biggest fan" she said with a Luffy like smile, another girl with long light baby blue hair was standing right beside the ginger hair girl with stars in her eyes and her mouth open in admiration, "and this is Vivi she is also a big fan, and just like Kalifa and me she wish you a great time here at our school".

"Well thank you very much but can I get my arm back" Robin asked with her usual smile. The ginger hair girl let go of Robins' arm.

"So Robin where are you from" Luffy had been sitting at his seat next to Robin the whole time.

"I was born in Spain and then my family moved to Russia when I was 6 years old, that was where I learned French, Chines, Italian, English, Japanese and Russian, and since my father and mother is from Spain I grew up learning Spanish by listening to their conversation" Robin explained.

"That's so awesome" Luffy said with stars in his eyes.

"Oi Luffy will you stop acting so reckless" said a green hair boy with a well build body and three earrings on the left ear.

"Shut up Zoro what do you know, it is awesome that Robin have lived in Spain and Russia" Luffy yelled at the green haired boy there where called Zoro.

"That's not what I meant, what I meant was that you get too excited over everything" the green haired Zoro guy sneered at Luffy, "yes I do think it's cool that she have lived in two country and can speak seven deferens language" the green haired boy stood scratching his head with his finger while there where a faint cooler of pink could be seen on his checks.

Before Robin could even noticed the hint of pink on Zoros checks, her attention was cut towards a girl with long black hair and blue eyes hugged Luffy, "Luffy I missed you so much, I kept thinking about you the all the time in my class room" she said as she gave him a kiss on the check,

"Oh hey Hancock I missed you too" Luffy gave her a kiss on the lips, Hancock then looked over to the person sitting next to Luffy.

"OMG, your Nico Robin, I am Boa Hancock, I'm a really big fan" Hancock let go of Luffy, and begin to shake robins hand with both her hands, "I have seeing all the movies you're in, my favorite is the one where you are a hardcore girl with tattoos on and doing catch fight" (I made that up, so don't ask about the movies name).

"Umm thank you" Robin laughs nervously, while sweat drooping, a lot of other pupils from other classes had entered the class room.

a very tall blond guy with tan skin walked in side of the class room, he wears a pink feather coat, and some thin white sunglasses with purple lenses to cover his eyes, he scanned the room to find out why everyone had entered the room, he saw all the pupils standing at the Mugiwaras table, that was when his eye feel on Robin, an evil smile crept up on his face as he looked at her sexy body, he begin walking towards the table, he was standing right behind the crowd of people an couldn't get past them, all the people was kind of talking with Robin except that Robin couldn't talk with every one of them but she did the best she could, until someone cleared their throat, every one turned around to see who it was there had cleared their throat, it was the tall blond guy with the purple sunglasses, he walked over towards while everyone else cleared the way for him which mad Robin wonder who the guy was, he was now standing right in front of Robin and looking down on her with the same evil smile that he had ever since he saw Robin, "hey there baby you want to come with me and have some fun after school" he said as he grabbed Robin and pulled her in to him so her face was pressed against his chest, and then learned down to whisper in her ears, "or maybe you want to go with me now" he said as his hand moved down her waist to where her skirt ended, Robin kept on telling him that he should let her go and tried to push herself away from him, but his grip where too strong for her to brake, his right hand crept up under her shirt and was beginning on making its way up towards where the lock to her bra was, Robins eyes widen in fear of that his hand was close to reached it and the BAM.

 **cliffhanger, I hope that you readers enjoyed it and pleass review my story, or just come with wishes for what you want in this story, oh and pleass read my other storys "make you mine" and "an undercover mission".**


	3. Chapter 3 second lesson

_Chapter 3: second lesson  
_

The blond guy with the sunglasses was lying on the floor and Robin was put behind Zoro who have just punched the arrogant blond bastard in the face, "oi didn't you hear her Doflamingo, she told you to let go of her" Zoro snap at the guy he just had punched, the blond guy with the sunglasses as Zoro just called Doflamingo got up and approached Zoro with a smug smirk on his face.

"well Zoro you know what I want, I get" he said as he toke a hold of Robins arm and pulled her to his side "and I want this hot babe to be my property" he said as his arm circled around Robins waist, while he pressed his lips against Robins right side of the face, "you're really are a hot babe, you know that right" he begin to licker her face on the same spot as he had just pressed his lips on, "you really should be mine" he whispered into her ears as his hand round up and down on her leg.

"No thanks I barely know you and besides you seem to creepy for me" Robin said while she tried to push herself away from Doflamingos grip again, while Doflamingo just laughed at her, that was until someone pulled Robin out of his grip.

"Didn't you hear her leave her alone" said a slim boy of a relatively tall height, He had faint shadows right under his grey eyes, his hair is saved by a fur white hat with black spots on the bottom and along the rim, but Robin could see some black tips of his hair. He had kicked Doflamingo inside one of the tables, while Robin had landed on the floor.

"Oi Law you should handle her with more care" Nami shouted at him, meanwhile a guy with short blond wavy hair bend down to offer Robin his hand for help.

"Are you alright" he asked with a sweet smile, Robin nodded while taking his hand, "that's good, I'm Sabo buy the way" he said as he genteelly pulled her up on her feet.

"I'm Nico Robin" Robin told him while taking her hand to herself "and thank you for helping me up on my feet" she gave him one of her warm smile and noticed that his checks were getting red.

Meanwhile Doflamingo was getting on his feet again and had heard everything, "whoa so you are the famous Nico Robin?" he said with a wicked smirk, "well that explains why you look so hot" he said as he tried walking towards her but was stopped by Law, "out of my way punk" Doflamingo laid his hand on Laws shoulder to push him away, but Law removed his hand, with an angry expression on his face.

"Don't you dare lay a hand on her" Law tighten his grip around Doflamingos hand so much that if it weren't for that Doflamingo had already taken his hand out of Laws grippe, he looked down at Law with a cryptic smirk.

"Fine I'll leave her alone" he said as he turned around and walked towards the exit and whispered to him himself, "for now", Law followed him with daring eyes all the way to the exit until he was out of sit, then he turned around towards Robin with soft eyes.

"I'm sorry about his behavior, not all the guys on this school are like that" he said as he gently took her hand and bend down on his knees while planting a kiss on top of her hand, this scene made Robins checks turn slight red, so to make sure that no one saw that she turned her head away from him and quickly retrieved her hand.

"I have already noticed that, you guys have shown so much kindness to me" she said with one of her usually sweet smile, and just as that the bell rang for their third lesson, every one sat down at their given places being ready for their math lesson after four minutes a tall muscular man with white haired there is slicked back and shaved sides, stepped inside of the class room, he had a dark look in his eyes as he scanned the room, after have been looking around he sight and begin to talk.

"It appears we have a new student, a transfer student if I am correct" he looked down towards Luffys and Robins table ass Robin answered with a polite yes, "oh yes miss Nico Robin is that correct, I'm your math teacher Mr. Smoker" he asked her again just to make sure that it was the right student or that he pronounced her name in the correct stated, and again she answered him with a yes, "good we didn't want you to have ended up in the wrong class right" he joked but it weren't really that funny, and since no one ells laughed he just scanned the paper again, "so you Mihawks daughter?" he looked up from his paper to have a better look at her, "well then I can expecting great things from you miss Robin" he gave her a friendly smile.

"Well I can't promise anything" she said as she bowed her head out of politeness.

"If you're just doing better than you table companion then you should be fine" he said as he begin to searched through his bag for something "but in this lesson you'll have to take a test so I know how much you know" he said as he pulled out the test that Robin were about to take out of his bag and walked down to hand them over to her, "you'll have to answer as many questions as you can and when the bells ring or when you're done you just hand them over to me or my colleague" Robin looked questioning on him, what did he mean by 'colleague' right now he were the only teacher in the class room, that were until the door went up and a tall and slim woman with long pink hair reaching down to her back, she have a womanly figure, and dark brown eyes.

"I'm sorry I am late Smoker, I ran in to some trouble with the copier" she said.

"That's okay Hina" Mr. Smoker told her and then turned to Robin, "Hina is the teacher who takes' care of the supreme students' so I think that you'll spent most of your lessons with her, instead of me", he turned his head towards Hina again, "Miss Robin here is a new student in this class" he said and opened his mouth to continue "and I think that she'll be having a lot of her lessons with you instead of being in here with me, you see she is the daughter of Nico Dracula Mihawk" he continued and gestured for Hina to make a proper presentation about herself.

"Well it's a pleasure to see a new face in here" she said as she walked into the class room, "my name is Hina, and if you'll pleas follow me, then we can find a place where you can take your test" Hina said in a friendly way, Robin stood up from her seat and walked towards the door, so did two other students Law and Lucci, it appeared that they already where on the team for supreme students, "well we'll be of " Hina told Smoker as they walked out of the class room, Hina leaded the way to an empty room, "you can take your test in here whit out any disturbance miss Robin" Hina told Robin still in a friendly way as she gestured for Robin to enter the room, Robin nodded and entered the room, "have smoker told you how the test works" Hina asked Robin to make sure that Robin had been told everything about this test, how it worked, what it was all about, what you need to solve the questions, and so on.

"Umm a little bit" Robin answered insecure, not sure if what Hina was about to tell her was exactly the same that smoker already had told her.

"Well this test is for us to see how much you already have learned and to see how smart you are, so we know if you need to take your math class with me" Hina Explained, "and test is like this, there are 10 question on every page and there are 10 pages thats' means in all there are 100 questions in all, you got 2 hours to take the test in and you'll have to right down the which question you solving, how your solving it and of course the answered of the question" Hina explained to Robin, Robin took her seat at the table in the room, "oh and when your done with the test you can just come and return it to me" Hina told Robin before she left with Law and Lucci.

Robin nodded and started with her test, the test seemed easy enough for Robin to solve, when Robin had solved the half of the questions she looked up at the clock to see how much time she had left there had only past 30 minutes, Robin just smiled in satisfaction to herself, then she took a breath of fresh air and continued with the test, once she was done, she immediately went to where Hina was, to hand of the test to her, the only problem was that she didn't know where Hina was at, so Robin kept looking around until she came to a room where the door was half open and she could see Hina was inside of the room, so Robin knocked on the door to get Hinas attention, " I'm done with the test" she said when she had got Hinas attention.

"oh well that was quick if you just give me the papers then Smoker and I will look at them and then we'll decide if you should go and study with me or stay in the class room" Hina was reaching out for Robin to hand over the test, which Robin did, "well I can't just give you free the rest of the time so why don't you just take a seat in here" Hina gestured for Robin to take a seat, after Robin had taken her seat Hina began her lessen again, Robin noticed that this lesson was way more difficult than the test she just had taken, but it wasn't something Robin couldn't handle, and then the bell rang out for lunch.


	4. Chapter 4 the cafeteria

**thanks for the reviews, I** **appreciate them so keep it up, here is chapter 4**

 _Chapter 4: the cafeteria_

"HEY ROBIN" someone yelled while running towards Robin once she was outside the room where she just had math in, Robin looked over at where the voice came from to see Nami whit a big smile on, "hey Robin how was math and do you want to eat lunch with me and my friends" Nami asked with plead in her eyes.

"the math lesson was pretty good and Sure I would love to eat lunch with you and your friend" Robin couldn't help but give Nami one of her sweet smile, and she needed friends so why not, once they walked in the cafeteria every eye turned towards Robin, some in admiring because a celebrity walked in, some boys with hearts in their eyes and their mouth open, others to know where she will be sitting.

"Oi Nami, Robin over here" Luffy yelled while waving for them to come over towards the table where he and his friends was at, Nami waved back at them while pulling Robin with her to the line for some food and the towards the table, Nami sat down beside Sanji and an empty where Robin sat down at, with Zoro on her other side, "so Robin do like our school so fare" Luffy asked Robin with food spitting out of his mouth and Hancock drying the food of his face.

"It's great, people around here are so unique and nice" Robin said happily while looking around the Cafeteria to take in the surroundings, but then she caught eye of Doflamingo and frown at the thought of how he had acted so fare, "well everyone except him" she said and pointed over at the table that Doflamingo was sitting.

"year he is a jerk and it is all because his family is sticking rich, so he normally just get what he wants without have to do anything for it" Zoro said before taking the fork with a piece of meat in to his mouth, Robin turned her head around to look at Zoro, just then Zoro realized that when he said that Doflamingo was a jerk because his parents where rich he had kind of insulted every one whit rich parents included Robin, "sorry I didn't mean to offend you" Zoro was beginning to panic in fear of the evil glare Nami was giving him.

"Real smooth Zoro, real smooth" Nami said disappointed over Zoro.

"Hey I didn't mean it like she's like him, or anything bad, I just wanted to agree with her that he is an idiot" Zoro yelled back at Nami.

"Oh it's okay, I mean sure my parents are rich and that had been a big help for me, but it's not like I expect to get everything I want, I still had to work too be where I am now, so I don't feel offended by it" Robin said while giving one of the cutes smile there were so stunning that it made Zoro freeze in his tracks and had the most amused feeling washed over him 'one day she will be my girlfriend' Zoro could see stars around Robin, that smile made her look like a goddess, 'no one day she'll be my wife' Zoro thought while he kept staring at Robin, but Zoro was soon interrupted by Nami who was hugging Robin arm again.

"aww you are so cute" Nami said, still hugging Robins arm while giving Robin who had turned her head towards in Namis direction a big smile, "you are defiantly going to be my big-sister" she said as she hugged Robin arm tighter.

"well I'm find with you calling me big-sis, but can you please release my arm I think you stopped my blood flow in it" Robin said trying to be as nice she could while getting Nami of her arm, Robin looked down on her plated and realized that she didn't have anything to drink, "excuse me, I need to go get myself something to drink" she said as she walked over to the soda machine. Once Robin was over at the soda machine she had decided she wanted some Coca Cola to drink when she was about to push down the button for the Cola her hand bumped into another hand, "oh my bad, you go first" she said to a girl with long blond hair there is configured in two braided pig-tails, with ordinary high, light tan-skin and dark blue eye.

The girl bowed in apology to Robin, "no it's okay you go first I didn't mean to caught in front of you" the girl said as she took a step back, to allow Robin go first, Robin pressed the button and when she got her Cola she handed it over to the other girl there looked shocked at Robin.

"It's okay you take first beside there is more Cola inside any way" Robin pushed the button for the Cola again as the blond Girl took the Cola that Robin was handing to her, "I'm Robin" Robin said while taking the Cola that she ordered for herself, "what's your name" Robin faced the blond girl there was only as high as she was going Robin to her forehead.

"I am Conis, it's nice to meet you Robin, and thanks for giving me the Cola first" Conis said with a Smile, all of the suddenly an arm was holding around Conis and pulling her towards a tall, muscular boy there was wearing a white bandana over his head, still some of his blond hair could be seen from the sides.

"Hey honey what are doing way over here alone" he said in the same kind of creepy way that Doflamingo did to Robin early, and judging by Conis facial expressions she didn't like him one bit and wanted him to leave.

"Excuse me, but she's not alone she was just talking to me before you interrupted" Robin said in a way that says he's not welcome and should leave, the boy looked over at Robin before he smirked at her.

"Oi aren't you the new girl, Robin was it right, so you're the girl who is dating my best friend" he said still not letting go of Conis, although she kept struggling on getting out of his grip.

"Dating your best friend?" Robin was shocked that he even assumed she would be with a person who was friend with him, even thought she had a pretty good idea who his 'best friend' was.

"year my best friend Doflamingo, your boyfriend" he said tighten his grip on Conis, there of course begin to fight harder to get away from him.

"First I'm not dating that bastard Doflamingo and second I really think you should leave" Robin was getting very irritating that the boy wouldn't leave.

"oi come on there is no need to deny the fact that you are dating my best friend and why should I let go when I'm dating this little hot babe" he said as he lifted Conis chin to kiss her, when someone suddenly pulled the arm that the boy with the white bandana was holding Conis with away from her so that she could get away from him.

"what is it you think you're doing Enel" said a boy with, a long rectangular nose, a white cap on top of his head under the cap he had short orange hair, Robin remembered him from her class but didn't know his name, "you should behave yourself more properly towards other peoples" he said as his grip on Enels arm tighten.

Enel was first taken by surprise on who would dare to stand up against him, but after he caught a glance at who there was holding his arm he tried to look like he wasn't affected by who had just pulled his arm with his lips forming a smirk even thought his eyes showed anger, "come on Kaku you know that I didn't mean to harm them" Enel pulled his arm back to himself while giving Kaku an evil glare, "by the way" Enel said while putting his hands down in his pocket and walking up besides Kaku, "why do you even care" and with that Enel walked over to the table where his group were sitting at.

Kaku followed Enel all the way with his eyes, until Enel has sat down then he turned his head towards the two girls, "are you alright, he didn't hurt you right" Kaku asked Conis whose checks turned a light color of pink.

"I'm fine, he didn't hurt me at all" Conis said while looking down at the floor.

"that's good, I mean that you aren't hurt" he said while scratching the back of his head while looking up and a hint of pink has been shown on his checks, Robin had funded herself in an awkward situation between the two blushing teens, lucky for her Kaku soon brook the awkward silence, "your Nico Robin the new girl, we never meet properly, I'm Kaku" Kaku held out his hand for a hand shake.

"I'm Robin and thanks for the help with that Enel guy" Robin said while shaking his hand,

"your welcome, I've got to go and eat my lunch before the next lesson, I'll see you in class Robin, and I hope I'll see soon Conis" he said as he walked away while waving at the girls.

"yea . . . I'll see you soon" Conis said while she was waving back at Kaku, Robin was just waving back too without saying anything.

Once Kaku was far enough away so that he wouldn't hear them Robin looked at Conis whit a smile and then said, "you like him don't you" once those word left Robins mouth, Conis was red all over the face, "not that is any of my business, I just made an observation, and it kind of was obvious" Robin tried to apologize to Conis in her own way.

"was it really that obviously" Conis said looking down at the floor whit a sad expression, she had hoped that people didn't noticed it and especially Kaku, if he knew she didn't know what to do.

"you don't have to worry about me telling anyone, I promise you that I'll keep quiet about it" Robin said as she was about to walk over to her table, but stopped and looked over her shoulder towards Conis, "and besides I don't think that he had noticed it, it was nice meeting you Conis" Robin smiled her usually sweet smile to Conis and waved at her, before go back.

 **end of chapter 4 I hope you like it, I coulden't help it, I had to make an awkward scene between Conis and Kaku, I love crack pairings, pleass review**


End file.
